This invention relates to a connector marked with polarity, particularly to one easily discernible in its polarity so as to facilitate its connection with cables.
A conventional connector shown in FIG. 1 includes a front body (A), terminals (not shown), a wire constrictor (not shown), and a rear body (B) as main components.
The front body (A) contains a wire constrictor and the terminals in its interior and combined with the rear body (B).
As the front body (A) of the conventional connector is made of metal, and generally colored silver, and the front end portion (B0) of the rear body (B) is also made metal of the same color as the front body (A),:and the rear constrict portion (B1) is made of plastic, generally colored black to correspond with the color of cables.
When many cables are used for connecting various connectors, discerning which cables belong to which connector is quite difficult owing to the same color of the cables and conventional connectors, with large possibility to misconnect cables with connectors in case of carelessness. If worse, disconnect a cable from some connector may cause the whole system going dead, resulting in great annoying.
The invention has been devised to offer a connector marked with polarity to be conveniently connected with a correct cable.
The feature of the invention is as follows.
1. The connector has a color ring for discerning its polarity, easy to match with a correct cable.
2. The connector has a color ring between the front body and the rear body, easy to discern its polarity.